Castle in the Sky
by kansatsu-tobikunai
Summary: 9 years before the start of the game, Aerith wants Cloud to notice her, Squall wants to know what's happening , Yuffie just wants the world to take her seriously, and Cloud is lost in a desperate search for his parent's murderer. Some slight CXA.
1. Prolouge

Tobikunaï: HI THERE!

Kansatsu (Tobikunai's muse): You scare me sometimes. You really do.

Tobikunai: Aw, shaddap. Welcome, friends, to Castle in the Sky! Don't worry, minna-sama, I will finish the KH Outtakes, but while waiting for reviews after chapter 11, I decided to start on a fic I'd been thinking about for a while. This might have been done before, but hopefully my ideas are different... I don't know... But it's worth a try!

Kansatsu: We're all doomed.

Tobikunai: That's very true...

* * *

**-Prolouge-**

There were more of them now, Ansem was sure of it. Not only that, but they were certainly stronger. Gone, now, were the trembling black shapes that had once stood here, gone were the armored but still delicate creatures that has preceeded them. In their place were many others, from frail lantern-shaped spellcasters to enormous, powerful demons, ceatures of pure shadow that rose tall above him, a huge heart-shaped hole in their chests.

Ansem was realizing, by now, that they were too strong to hide forever. Someday, some horrible day, they'd get out, someday, some horrible day, they'd swallow this place, consume it, desrtoy it from the inside out. He tried not to think about it, but it was always there, in some corner of his mind. They'd destroy everything...

... Unless there was some way to control them.

He'd already tried to think of a way, many, many times. All these times, he had failed. There was no way. He didn't like this thought, but regardless, it always came to him. But then... he had noticed something earlier that day. The more powerful creatures could command the weaker ones. Maybe...only Heartless could control Heartless. Maybe, to stop them all, He would have to become one of them.

Ansem's reverie was broken by the sound of footsteps not far away.

"Wha-" he started, standing up. "Who's there?"

A voice, the voice of a teenager, was his answer, a voice that spouted muttered curses as its owner fled. Someone was here. Somewhere in this castle, someone knew.

* * *

(A/N)

Kansatsu: No one cares about Ansem, stupid.

Tobikunai: I know. That's why it was so short. The other chapters will be longer and better, I just felt like getting this introduction out.

Kansatsu: Admit it, you just can't write.

Tobikunai: Well, that would be your fault, now wouldn't it?

Ja ne minna-sama!


	2. Whatever!

Tobikunai: Greetings, Earthlings. I have returned, reeeeeturned I say, from the dark depths of my two-week haitus...

Kansatsu: (sweatdrop) Just type. For some unknown reason, there's somebody out there who wants to read this, so get yer ass in gear!

Tobikunai: Hey, you could try to be better at inspiring me...

Kansatsu: Why would I do that? It's my job. I take pride in never doing my job. n.n

* * *

-Chapter I- 

_That was way too close._

The teenager closed his eyes, leaning against a pillar at the gate of the Rising Falls. _If he'd caught me... _He decided he didn't really feel like thinking about it. But what were those... those _things_? And why, why in heaven's name were they beneath the castle, locked away...

"AUGH! SQUALL, YOU COMPLETE IDIOT!"

"Nice to see you, too, Aerith..." The teenager muttered. Out loud, he asked, "And, what, exactly, am I an idiot for?"

A young girl with pale brown hair and large, pale green eyes was charging toward him, her angry expression at odds with her calm-looking face. Halfway to him, however, she tripped over the hem of the pink dress she wore under a red jacket, and landed flat on her face.

"Ow..." she said, then quickly got back up, " Squall, stop laughing at me!" she snapped.

"Yes, O coordinated one" he answered sarcastically, "now, will you tell me precisely _why_ I'm an idiot?"

Aerith glared at him. "Ansem-sama says not to go down there! You'll get in trouble!"

Squall rolled his eyes. "I'm sixeen. A bit to old to be scared of 'getting in trouble.' Besides, Ansem-sama also says not to go up to the High Tower, but who was up there daydreaming about Cloud yesterday?"

Aerith blushed "I do NOT daydream about Cloud!" she snapped, "it's just... something horrible happened in his past... I feel like I should comfort him."

"OH, so _that's _it, is it?" Squall said, "Jeez, I didn't know you were so serious, you're only, what, thirteen?"

The girl turned the same color as her jacket. "N-not like _that_, you HENTAI!" she spluttered.

Squall would have responded with a doubtful "_Suuuuure..." _had the large metal staff Aerith carried not been within thwaking distance of his head.

"Anyway," Aerith continued crisply, "You never know what could happen down there! Sephiroth-"

"-is a legend." Squall said firmly. Aerith opened her mouth to retaliate, but he cut her off. "Yes, I know. _Cloud_ says he's real. But we don't know anything _about _Cloud. For all we know, he could be insane, or a criminal from some other place trying to hide here, or anything. Me, I'd put my money on insane..."

"Don't you insult him!"

"Whatever."

"Don't you 'whatever' me, Squall Leonheart!"

"Whatever"

It was clear that the conversation was getting nowhere, so Aerith changed direction. "The Waterway is dangerous! You'll get killed!"

"Feh, I'm not gonna get hurt... but... there _is_ something in the Waterway."

Aerith glanced up, surprised, "What?"

"I'd really prefer if we all talked about it at once."

Aerith stared blankly at him. "Why?"

"Whatev-" he started, but Aerith gave him a warning glare. "I just don't feel like having to explain it over and over." he said quickly.

"Okay..." Aerith agreed, "I'll go get-"

"-Cloud, right?" Squall smirked. "Sure, whatever. I'll find Yuff and Kairi." he said, starting off towards the castle.

"Right, I'll meet you in the library. And good luck with Yuffie-chan. You'll need it."

---

"HI, SQUALLY-KUN!"

Squall groaned. "Umm... Yuff?"

"Don't call me that!" the seven-year-old kunoichi pouted. "I'm Yuffie Kisagiri-

"-seven-year-old brat, I know." Squall interrupterd. Squall was great at interrupting.

"Is there something wrong?" Kairi asked over Yuffie's protest of _I'm not a brat, I'm a ninja, A NINJA!_

"No, not really." Squall said, "But will you come to the library? We all need to talk about... something"

Kairi and Yuffie exchanged _huh?_ glances, but followed him nevertheless. _Okay,_ Squall thought, _this might actually work._

"Sqally-kun, tell us what's going on! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?"

_Famous last words. _"Later."

"No! Now! Please!"

"No."

"Please?"

---

Aerith tiptoed down the hall to the Lift Stop. Cloud was always there, staring off into the distance, whenever Aerith came.

This was why she jumped and tumbled to the floor in a most undignified way as he came around the corner.

"H-hi Cloud" she stammered. _Is my voice always that squeaky? _she chastised herself.

"Hm." was the only answer she got.

"Umm... if y-you're not busy... umm.. could you come to the library... umm..." she wasn't positive that he'd heard her, or cared, but forged on bravely all the same. "Because... ummm...

"Very well."

Aerith almost fainted from relief. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Now if your done stammering..."

"Oh. Okay." _Walk you idiot, walk!_ Aerith got to her feet, trembling, but smiling all the same.

* * *

Tobikunai: Well, another chapter! 

Kansatsu: Apolgies to all of you who might have gotten sick from the horrible badly-written-ness of this fic.

Tobikunai: Shut up. PLEASE R&R, MINNA-SAMA! I'm NOT POSTING AGAIN UNTILL I HAVE FIVE REVIEWS, I MEAN IT!

Kansatsu: Hey, Tobikunai-sama? Everyone appears to be cheering.

Tobikunai: SHUT UP! Oh, and by the way, I know a lot of you wanted COM outtakes, and I am VERY, VERY, sorry, but... I HAVE NOT PLAYED COM! T.T I've read a game script, but I really don't feel comfortable making outtakes. Gomennasai! Please don't be mad! (begins sobbing uncontrollably)


	3. Town Meeting

Tobikunai: YOU REVIEWED! You actually reveiwed! Thank you, minna-sama, you've made me SO happy! WHEE! And now for a new chapter... uh... how am I gonna do this chapter?

Kansatsu: So now you're unprepared? Great. When Tobikunai-sama's unprepared, there's always a fiasco.

Tobikunai: Oh, go away. You're ruining the cheerful atmosphere.

Kansatsu: No, I'm squishing you're swelled head.

Tobikunai: Well, then, you're breathing all my good air.

Kansatsu: I am an etheral being. I don't breathe.

Tobikunai: (shrug) To quote Squall... whatever!

* * *

-Chapter II-

"Okay everyone, we're here!" Aerith called as she pushed open the heavy library doors. She sat down at a table across from Squall, Yuffie, and Kairi.

"Feh. Took you long enough." Squall answered.Yuffie was still shouting _Tellmetellmetellme! "_Okay, okay, we're here, I'll tell you!" Leon shouted over her, "just shut up!" Yuffie stuck out her tounge at him, but fell silent. "I was training... down in the Waterway." he ignored Aerith's disapproving sniff, "and I went a little farther than usual. Down as far as the dungeons. There was something... weird there."

Aerith frowned. "What-" she started to say, but Cloud interrupted. "Something weird. What was it? Where?" he demanded, "Tell me!"

"It wasn't Sephiroth, for God's sake!"

"Then what _was_ it?" Aerith asked, getting a little impatient.

"I don't know exactly. Some sort of black demon thing, it kind of looked like a bug, but with for legs, and its antennae were all bent. It had these weird glowing eyes, yellow eyes. But they weren't- it was kind of like... they were looking at you but they couldn't see _you_, you know?"

"No,"said Aerith, "I don't know."

"Whatever," Squall shrugged. "The point is, there was one down in the Waterway, and... Ansem was talking to it, or something."

"Ansem. What does he have to do with this?" Cloud said to himself.

"Nothing." Kairi interrupted. "Nothing at all. Either that, or those things aren't dangerous. Father wouldn't do _anything_ that would hurt this castle, you know that!"

"No." Cloud pointed out, "We don't."

"There's no way to be sure, either way." Aerith said quickly, "We can't jump to conclusions."

"Yeah, she's right." someone said from the doorway.

Everyone jumped, looking towards the sound.

"Oh. It's just you, Cid." Aerith said, discernable relief in her voice.

Squall was less relieved. "How long have you been there?" he demanded.

"The whole time. Don't worry, though, I'm not gonna tell anyone. But Aerith's right, you shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Yes." said Cloud, "we shouldn't." (_He agrees with me! Yes! _Aerith found herself thinking.) "We can't do anything, at least not until we've seen these creatures for ourselves."

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Cid interrupted, glancing back into the entrance Hall with a horrified expression.

"Wha-? Why not?"

"Because there's one standing right outside the door."

* * *

Tobikunai: CLIFFHANGER! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kansatsu: Loser.

Tobikunai: (still laughing maniacally)

Kansatsu: (AHEM!) Well, another horrible chapter come and gone, R&R and we'll update soon, yada yada.

Ja ne, minna-sama!


	4. Life,Liberty,and the pursuit of Heartles

Tobikunai: OH YEAH! I finally know where this fic is going! Yeah! I was grinning myself to death from the very idea of how cool it's gonna be! n.n

Kansatsu: "Cool"? (cough, cough) Suuuure... (cough, cough)

Tobikunai: Ummm... do you need a cough drop or something?

Kansatsu: -.-

Tobikunai: HEY! Wipe that "Tobikunai-sama's-being-stupid" look off your face!

Kansatsu: Or... what?

Tobikunai: Uhhh... I'll get back to you on that one...

* * *

**-Chapter Three-**

Everone was on their feet in a heartbeat, hurrying towards the doorway, tumbling over each other as the hurried. In the center of the vast circular Entrance Hall stood on small black creature, quite alone. Immediatly the others understood what Squall meant about its strange gaze, how its eyes looked at you in away that suggested it could see right through you, see your heart and soul, but it couldn't see _you. _It stared straight into your heart, with a look of disconcerting longing.

"Yes." Squall whispered. "That's one of them."

"OH!" Yuffie squealed, "look how cute it is!"

"It is kind of nice..." said Kairi in a voice that suggested she didn't really believe what she was saying.

"Will you all shut up?" Squall hissed.

The creature moved forward, slowly, haltingly, creeping along, shaking its head slightly as it walked. Advancing towards...

"The Great Hall." Aerith breathed.

"What in hell would there be in the Great Hall that that... that _thing_ could possibly want?" Cloud muttered.

"That sound..." Squall started to say, then "Quick! Close the doors! Someone's coming!" he shouted.

They quickly pulled the heavy wooden doors closed, leaving a small crack to peer through. Aerith breathed in sharply.

Ansem strode into the Entrance Hall, glancing around furtively. He was following the small creature, which was running, fast, toward the doors to the lift stop.

Squall made his decision. "Let's follow him." he said firmly.

"But-" Aerith protested.

"This could be our chance to finally find out what's going on, right?" Squall said, "So let's take it. We need to find out whats going on."

The others nodded, and slipped quickly out of the door. They crossed the entance hall as quietly as they could, heading toward the emblem door.

"The lifts can't carry all of us. We'll take them a few at a time." Squall explained, Cid first; then Yuffie, Kairi and I; and last Aerith and Cloud."

"Okay."

"Yay! Squally-kun!"

"How come I have t' be first?"

"Hm." Cloud agreed noncomitally. Aerith blushed.

The lifts emerged into the Castle Chapel, cold and dark as ever. The six of them hurried across the tile, wincing at the echoeing sounds of their footsteps, magnified greatly by their own nervousness.

They hovered by the threshold of the small doorway, squinting at the far end of the Hall. Ansem stood there, the creature at his side.

And gaping before them was a vast, shadowy keyhole.

* * *

Tobikunai: Sorry for the delay, minna-sama, I was really busy with my humor fic, We'll Be Back. If you liked KH Outtakes pleasepleaseplease read We'll Be Back, I only have one reviewer! _-end of shameless plug- _But anyway, this chapters done now!And I leave you hanging, again. I'm so very evil. 

Kansatsu: Why do you insist on asaulting their brains with this tripe? I mean, you didn't even get the layout of the castle right!

Tobikunai: Well, I figured HB was probably a much more organized place before it was taken by the Heartless. I mean, can you imagine trying to find your way to the bathroom in that place?


	5. Aerith's Promise

Tobikunai:Yay! Here comes my big CXA chapter! (starry eyes) sigh... Cloudy-kun and Aerith are so kawaii together...

Kansatsu: 9.9 There's already enough sappiness in this chapter without your help, thank you.

Tobikunai: Oh, you know you think its cute too.

Kansatsu: Yeah right.

Tobikunai: Say it...

Kansatsu: Don't think so.

Tobikunai: SAY IT!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH... T.T

**-Chapter Five- **

"Lets go back... lets go back..." Kairi was repeating under her breath, tears in her eyes. "We're gonna get caught, we're gonna get in trouble... let's go back..."

"She has a point." Squall said at last. "We have to get back to the Library before Ansem leaves, or he'll see us."

Cloud nodded, "But soon," he added, "We're going to have to ask him what this is all about..."

"It's not about anything!" Kairi interrupted, looking horrified, "It's not about anything!"

"Kairi-chan..." Aerith started to say.

"Don't worry." Yuffie said with a shrug, "Those nasty bug thingys won't hurt anybody, and if they try, I, Yuffie Kisagiri, the univere's greatest ninja, will-"

"Give it a rest, Yuff," Squall snapped, "We need to get out of here."

Yuffie glared at him, but followed anyway.

---

As the entered the Lift Stop, Aerith paused, "C-cloud." she stammered, "Can I...can I ask you about... something?"

"What?" he asked.

"Well..." Aerith paused, "Umm... I don't mean to be rude, but... ah... um... whyareyousoobsessedwithfindingSephiroth?"

"Huh?"

"Er... why are you so obsessed with finding Sephiroth?" she asked, forcing herself to speak normally, despite her nerves.

Cloud stared at her for a long moment. "...Its kind of a long story." he said at last.

"I don't mind." Aerith said with a shrug, climbing back on the lift. "But if you don't want to talk about it, its okay." she added quickly.

"Wait, where're you going?" Cloud asked.

"High Tower." Aerith explained, "Squall said it would be safest if we split up."

"Wait." Cloud said again, "I'll go with you..."

Aerith suspected her cheeks had just turned the same shade of red as her jacket, again. "O-okay." she managed to stammer.

"I mean.. um... like, just.. er.. 'cause its kinda easy to get lost here..."

Aerith smiled. "Okay."

---

Aerith stared off into the distance. The tiny, gleaming stars, like little diamonds, pinned onto their spot in the velvet heavens. So many stars, sharing the very same sky, the same destiny. "Its so beautiful." she breathed.

Cloud nodded. "It was kind of like this... that night. The years before are a complete blur, but I remember every second of that one evening, perfectly."

"What happened?" Aerith asked.

"Almost ten years ago... Sephiroth killed my parents. He attacked our city, burned it to the ground, and everyone was killed in the blaze except my family. We tried to run away, but he caught us as we fled. He tortued them to death, and said that if I wanted revenge, I could find him in Hollow Bastion Castle.Then... something happened. It was like... the whole world was falling apart... and I ended up here."

Aerith didn't answer, staring at the ground, biting her lip. "Th-that's awful... I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. But I have to find Sephiroth, I have to kill him, I have to avenge my parents. And I have to know why he left only me alive."

"Cloud..." Aerith started "I- I understand. But you shouldn't have to fight alone, Cloud."

Cloud stared at her. "You... you're truly brave..." he said quietly.

Aerith laughed gently. "No, I'm absolutely terrified. But... y'know... what kind of coward would I be if, after hearing all that, I didn't help?"

"...Thank you."

"Mmm. Now, I'd better get back to the castle, It's getting late... See you tommorrow, remember, we're all meeting in the library at ten o'clock sharp to make our plan for figuring out about those bug thingys!"

"Right."

Aerith left, hurring down the stairs. Behind her, a falling star gleamed as it tumbled to Earth, then another, then another.

A meteor shower.


	6. A Fateful Dawn

Tobikunai: Kowaii kowaii kowaii! (running in panicked circles)

Cloud: What's wrong with _her?_

Kansatsu: What _isn't? _Book report due, science project due, midterms... shall I go on?

Cloud: Ouch. That sucks...

Tobikunai: Kowaii! T.T

Kansatsu: Tobikunai-sama! Snap out of it!

Tobikunai: Butbutbut I have to cram... and I haven't updated this fic in forever and ever and ever...EEEEEE! Kowaii kowaii kowaii!

**

* * *

-Chapter Six-**

_A massive core of energy lay beyond the door sought by the Heartless. It may be the ultimate goal of the Heartless. But what is that energy? I have devised a hypothesis, based upon my observations of the Heartless._

_The Heartless feed on other's hearts, and they yearn for that energy core. That thing beyond the door must be a heart, too--the heart of this world. There is no proof, but, having felt that immense energy, I am certain. That was the heart of the world._

_The Heartless are trying to take hearts not only from all living creatures, but from the planet itself. But what do they mean to do with the heart of the world?_

---

"All right! Is eveyone here?"

"Mmm-hm."

"Yup!"

"S' far as I know."

"Hm."

"Hey, wait!" Aerith interrupted suddenly, "Kairi-chan!"

It was a wonderful morning, the pale blue sky stretching above the castle in an unending dome, the amiable white clouds making their leisurely way past the Library windows.The sun shone brightly through the thin stained-glass, and little rainbow patterns of light danced on the soft carpet. Squall, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud and Cid were sitting at a table on the upper level of th Hollow Bastion Library, looking grim and determined.

"Kairi-chan seemed so upset about all of this... Aerith said worriedly, "I suppose its no surprise that she didn't show up, but..."

"No!" Yuffie interruped, "I talked to Kairi just yesterday evening, and she says she's totally coming! She wants to figure out what Ansem-sama's been trying to hide, just like the rest of us..."

"Then, where is she?" Squall asked.

The kunoichi rolled her eyes. "How would _I _know?"

Aerith sighed. "Yuffie-chan..."

"She doesn't neccessarily need to be here." Cloud pointed out. "Whatever plan we have can certainly proceed without one five-year-old..."

"True." Squall agreed, "All right, here's what we're going to do-"

---

_There is no doubt that the Heartless are deeply connected to the people's hearts. Further study may unravel both their motivations and the mysteries shrouding the heart. As a start, I have built a device that artificially creates Heartless._

_By recreating the conditions that spawn the Heartless naturally, I should be able to produce them artificially. This device is the culmination of all my research thus far. The machine's test run successfully created a Heartless. This may be a step toward creating a heart from nothing._

_The artificially and naturally created Heartless showed nearly identical traits. But the two types remain distinct for the purpose of the experiment. So, I will mark the ones that are created artificially._

_---_

"The report?" Yuffie echoed.

"Yeah." said Squall. "If Ansem was experimenting on these creatures, he would have left some sort of record of it, ne? Once we have proof, Ansem can't possibly deny it."

"I suppose..." Cloud said, "but still... we don't even know where-"

"No problem." said Squall, "Yuff and I can search the Base Level, the Rising Falls, and the Waterway. Aerith, you and Cloud check the Lift Stops, the High Tower, and the Great Crest. Cid, you search the documents here in the Library.That work for everyone?"

"Sure."

"Awright."

"SQUALLY-KUN! YAY!"

"Yuff..."

"Hmph."

"I'll take that as a yes... okay. Lets go."

Suddenly, the ground trembled beneath their feet. A few books tumbled from the shelves, and Aerith, who had just stood up, was knocked to the ground whith a small "Eeep!" of protest.

"The heck?" Yuffie groaned, clutching the edge of the table as thought the ground might launch into another mini-earthquake at any second.

"Something's happening..." Squall said, "Something bad... we need to hurry!"

Without another word, the five ran in their seperate directions, without a glance back, not knowing that they were leaving this room for the last time.

---

_Just as people have hearts, so do worlds. The same can be said of stars in the night sky. And deep within each world lies a door to its heart. The Heartless desire those hearts. Born out of darkness in people's hearts, they seek to return to a greater heart. Yes, that's it. The Heartless come from people's hearts, as does the darkness._

_Is the core of the world's heart the world of the Heartless? I will pursue the answer there and become all knowing. My path is set. I shall seek out the wielder of the Keyblade, and the princesses._

_My body is too frail for such a journey, but I most do this._

_I will cast it off and plunge into the depths of darkness._

_

* * *

_Tobikunai: Yokatta! Mou... that was hard to write... gomen nasai, minna-sama, for the lack of updates as well as the Ansem Reports scattered all over the chapter...

Kansatsu: Tobikunai-sama, it's official: this chapter is a testament to your laziness.

Tobikunai: Urusei. They're there to-

Kansatsu: Build dramatic tension, suuure. I hear ya.

Tobikunai: Grrrr... wow, this fic is actually reaching its climax... weird... the next chapter will be full to the brim of Heartless, battles, and an appearance of... well... I don't want to ruin it! O tanashimi ni!


	7. Those Without Hearts

Tobikunai: Yes, I actually AM alive-

Kansatsu: Dammit.

Tobikunai: And yes, I actually AM updating for once!

Kansatsu: DAMMIT!

Tobikunai: Onward, onward! Oh my God, I absolutely cannot wait to write this chapter! I mean, it has-

Kansatsu: Shaddup! The people don't want you to ruin your one plot twist! (which, I might add, everyone saw coming)

Tobikunai: Oh, fine...

**Disclaimer:**

Nnnnope, no contract to Squaresoft here... All I own is myself and the sarcastic waste of air standing next to me.

Kansatsu: Hey!

* * *

**-Chapter Seven-**

Aerith stumbled.

She caught the castle wall to right herself, unable to stop her heart from pounding in her chest.

_Squall was right_, she thought, _Something's happening, something bad... I don't know how I know, but... it scares me, all the same... its like I can tell that something's not right. The center of this world is trembling in fear._

"Aerith!" Cloud called over his shoulder, "you okay?"

Aerith nodded, pulled herself to her feet, and kept running. She stepped through the doorway at the top of the stairs, feeling a tiny surge of panic as she saw that the heavy door that usually stood there had been ripped clear off its hinges.

Cloud had frozen just ahead of her, and in her haste Aerith almost crashed straight into him.

"Cloud! What's wr-" Aerith stopped speaking in midsentance. Because it quickly became painfully clear just what was wrong.

"There're thousands of them..." she breathed, "thousands..."

The creatures flew across the sky in swarms, like a huge red cloud descending over the papapet. They were small and sleek and dragon-like, branded with a small black and red heart shaped symbol. And they had the same eyes as the buglike creatures, the same terrifying, unseeing yellow eyes.

"We're completely surrounded." Cloud said quietly. Then, almost without thinking, he took a quick step forward.

Aerith put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait." she said in a small, trembling voice, "Look at them. They're darting around the edges. If you attack, they'll probably fly back a bit, and chances are you'll fall..."

Cloud nodded. Aerith frowned. There must be something she could do... her grip tightened on her metal staff. _Wait...That was it! _Without a pause for thought, Aerith summoned all her strength. Twirling her staff expertly between two fingers, Aerith took a deep breath, feeling power welling up inside her.

"THUNDAGA!" she cried.

The bolts of lightning spread in a broad range around her, scorching the neat pink tiles that covered the high tower's floor. The creatures scatterd, the slowest of them got hit and vanished suddenly.

"Yatta!" Aerith cried, giving a little victory leap into the air.

"Don't celebrate just yet." Cloud interrupted, "They're coming back."

"Right!" said Aerith quckly. Once again, she closed her eyes and concentrated...

---

"Erm... Squall?" Yuffie ventured in a high pitched, sing-song voice.

"What?"

"This probably isn't the best place to be wandering around."

Squall glanced blankly at the stone Waterway walls. "What _are_ you talking about?" he asked, somewhat irritably. Why the hell did Ansem have to seal this place up with these nonsensical gate puzzles, anyway? It was a _sewer_, for Kami-sama's sake. It wasn't like anyone was going to sneak into a _sewer..._

... like they were doing just now. Never mind.

"But can't you hear it?" Yuffie was saying now, her voice rising another octave in panic. "There's something moving, on the other side of-"

"Got it!" Squall interrupted as the gate rattled open. " Er, sorry Yuff, what were you saying?"

Yuffie opened her mouth to answer, but then gasped and took a step back. Hundereds, maybe thousands of shadowy, yellow-eyed creatures streamed from the room beyond.

"-that gate." she finished somewhat lamely.

---

"Blizzard! Firaga! Gravira! Cloud look ou- ack! Curaga, curaga, CURAGA! Aerora... oh... oh no..."

Cloud turned in time to see Aerith slump to the ground. "Aerith!" he called, running over to her. "Aerith, you okay?"

"Yeah..." she said tiredly. "Casting that many spells at once kind of takes a lot of energy, is all... I dunno if I can cast anything else for awhile..." _(A/N: In other words, she ran out of MP) _

"Okay... then we need to get out of here. Don't worry, I think there's somewhere..."

"The Chapel's just up those steps..." Aerith said in a surprisingly even voice.

"Right."

---

"Right." said Squall with a sigh.

"Yosh!" Yuffie shouted, her previous nervousness apparently deserting her. She pulled a handful of shruiken out of her pocket. "Get out of our way, right now, ya got that? Or else... or else... well, you'll be SORRY!"

Silence.

More silence.

A little more silence.

"Anou...I don't think they can understand you, Yuff..."

Yuffie shrugged. "Eh, they've been warned, ne?" She said, springing, catlike, towards the creatures.

Squall rolled his eyes but sliced through a large amount of the creatures in barely a blink of an eye.

...And nothing happened.

"Well. This isn't good." Yuffie muttered.

A bit of an understatement, considering the circumstaces. Squall looked around, trying to find a way out. Then he saw it. Not excactly what he'd been looking for, in fact not even related remotely to a way out, but at least it was something that could help. A ledger lying open and abandoned on a table in the room they had just opened the doorway to. A report. Ansem's report.

"Yuffie!"

The kunoichi followed his line of sight, bewildered. "What?"

"The report! It's over there- on that table!"

"Heh? Oh, right!" Yuffie swung an arm out of the reach of a small, monkey-like creature, managing to whack a few potential attackers over thehead with her armguard in the process. They jumped right back up again with surprising (and annoying) tenacity.

Yuffie leapt over to the corner, bouncing off walls and using attacking heads as stepping stones. ("Show-off".. Squall muttered.) She landed in the corner seizing the book. As she lifted it, the pages suddenly came loose of their thin binding, scattering across the room in all directions. The creatures leapt at them, grabbig the sheets of paper and fleeing, flying away or fading into the walls, until every single one of them was gone, taking Ansem's secret with them.

A small, torn peice of one of the pages lay on the floor in the center of the room. Yuffie, not knowing what else to do, walked over and picked it up.

Eight words, written in blotted black ink:

_Those without hearts... I will call them Heartless._

---

"Sorry... I know I can't have been much help..."

"Are you kidding? I should be saying that. I'm the one who almost passed out back there." Aerith smiled, "So thanks"

"...your welcome... but that wasn't your fault." Cloud said quietly.

"If you insist." muttered Aerith, rolling her eyes. She slumped against the wall, resting her head in her hands. "Just what the heck is going on anyway?" she groaned, "It's getting really annoying just sitting here and hoping to be enlightened. We need answers. Now would be nice."

Cloud nodded. "...that's true. But I guess at the moment, we can't do a lot more than pray that Ansem's pet freaks don't find us here. Though I guess we don't even know for sure that they're Ansem's... this _is_ annoying." Cloud glaced over to the doors of the room- and froze.

_Tipatip. Tipatip_. One of the yellow eyed creatured skittered across the tiled floor. _Tipatip. Tipatip_. It set foot in the center of the room. _Tip. _A red pentagram spread from beneath its tiny feet to the edges of the room. _Tipatiptipatiptipatip. _The creature ran, pancking, darting away from the mysterious, glowing symbol.

Aertith got to her feet.

A reflection of the pentagram shone, up on the high ceiling. The ground trembled. Suddenly, the two symbols were connected by a pillar of flame. Aerith yelped, jumping out of the way. The flame thinned. In its place stood a tall, silver haired man, katana at his side. He looked up at them both, glaring through icy, blue-green eyes. Slowly, he stretched out a silver gloved hand, and from behind him unfurled a single jet black wing.

"It's been a long time," he said, "hasn't it, Cloud?"

* * *

Tobikunai: I agree with Sephy, it has been a long time! Yes, believe it or not, I finally finshed this chapter! n.n I bet you aaaaall saw it coming, but hey I couldn't resist! I mean, it's Sephy! Sephy can add drama and doom and all that crap to ANY serious fanfic! n.n

Sephy: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Tobikunai: But it's fun! n.n

Sephy: I'll SuperNova you again...

Tobikunai: Oh, yeah right, like I'm gonna stick around for twenety minutes to wait for you to smash a few planets? What kind of moron do you take me for?

Sephy:... no comment.

Tobikunai: Grrr... Well, anyways, the next chapter is... THE EXCITING CONCLUSION! DUN DUN DUUUUUN! I'm gonna miss this fic sooo bad! But oh well, o tanashimi ni!

* * *


End file.
